Friendship & Bonds
by Kathleen676
Summary: This year, Fairy Tail is determined to participate in the Grand Magic Games. But, when Natsu, Gray, & Wendy go on a trip to train, Fairy Tail gets disbanded and have to find each other and become a guild again in time before the games start. Sabertooth's members made a plan so they can trash them to get revenge from last year & participate in the games at the same time.
1. Disbanded

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter and want to continue reading! I will make sure I make a lot of chapters so you guys can read if you'd like! :)**

**Chapter 1: Disbanded**

Ever since Natsu had gone on a journey with Gray and Wendy to train for the Grand Magic Games, the rest of the guild was disbanded. After they learned the news that spread around the country, Fiore, they decided to find everyone else so they can become a guild again. "We have to find everyone else in 4 months before the Grand Magic Games start!" Wendy shouted running with the others. "Yeah, I hope they're safe and not alone," Natsu said thinking about Lucy. Natsu doesn't have to be that worried, everybody is separated but there each together, at least a group of 4 or more.

**The Members That Are Together**

"I wonder where everyone else is," Lucy said worried. Erza's group has Lucy, Mirajane, Lisanna and Jellal. A group of girls..except for Jellal. "IS THERE ANYTHING WRONG WITH THAT NARRATOR!?" Jellal yelled. Um no sorry, just sayin' hehe. "Oh really?" Jellal made a face.

**Back to the Story**

"Yeah, I wonder how Elfman is doing," Mirajane said. "I hope everyone's doing well," Lucy whispered. "And Natsu..."

The third group is Elfman, Laxus, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy. "I'm probably gonna be helpless to help find Natsu and the others if we get into trouble," Levy whispered. "Oh Shrimp, don't be so sure," Gajeel said unworried. "You're job is to feed me iron!" Levy tried to smile but it ended up as a disgusted face.

There are only 3 groups right now, the others are no where to be found. They might have got shelter or ended somewhere that cannot be contacted. But there also is Makarov. However, he is the only one alone.

"Aw man, why am I separated from Gray-sama," Juvia whined.

"Who cares about ice princess, we have to find the others," Laxus protested.

The others chuckled. "How dare you call Gray-sama, ICE PRINCESS!?" "I was just sayin' that so we could move on to find the others, geez." "Ugh!" Juvia groaned.

All three groups moved on in search for each other. It took them days, even weeks until they had to find shelter when a big storm approached, a good time for Juvia. "Hurry over here!" Erza shouted. The rest of her group followed into a big cave. "How are we gonna find the others in 4 months like this before the Grand Magic Games start!?" Wendy said panicking. "I don't know, we just have to try our best," Erza claimed. "But what's important now is finding the people of Fairy Tail and become a guild again." "I wish our guild wasn't disbanded," Mirajane said in her mind over and over again.

**Meanwhile, In Sabertooth…**

"Hmm, those Fairy Brats guild is disbanded, huh?" Sting said teasing them. "Yes, yes it is," Minerva grinned.

Flashback: Minerva injured and made the council think her dad made all the burned churches so he could be arrested on purpose in order for Sting to be the master. He kicked out a lot, "a lot" of people. The only ones remaining are Rufus, Minerva, Orga, himself, Rogue, and Yukino from Sabertooth. Unfortunately, Sting killed all the people in the council so he could get Minerva's dad to be one of the members. One more person join Saber, a person who is really strong...Kagura. She still thinks Erza betrayed her and Milliana so she wants to get revenge. So now there are only 8 members of Saber tooth.

"I think we should do something about this, um mean we do really want to be the number one guild in Fiore, right?" Rogue asked. "Yes, my memory reminds me from last year. Fairy Tail won us, Gray won me. I want to get revenge!" Rufus claimed. "I want another match with lightning head," Orga said. "That Lucy! She so, so awful!" Minerva shouted. "Makarov." Minerva's dad said. "Natsu," Sting would always say.

"What about we make a plan?" Sting smiled evilly.

"Hmm, yes it sounds good," Everyone else whispered.

"Hahahahaha, Lucy! You're never gonna win Sabertooth's powerfullest and smartest members!" Minerva shouted. "We're gonna have an excellent plan, a plan where people can fight you guys and a team who will participate in the Grand Magic Games!"

"That's, that's a great idea!" Rogue laughed.

"You better not interfere brats," Sting grinned.

**Hey guys! I hope you're interested in reading Chapter 2, it might take me a while so thanks for being patient! The next Chapter might have some romance but you'll see. Bye for now :)**


	2. Sabertooth's Plan

**Author's Note:**

**I bet you guys were wondering,"How did Fairy Tail get disbanded in this FanFiction?"**

**Sorry, I forgot to add that in the first chapter. So instead, I'll add it to Chapter 2 later in the story. For now enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Sabertooth's Plan**

"Hmm, we should go with that plan, right?" Rufus asked. "Yes of course, I'll announce it to the guild right now," Sting replied. "Okay everyone, listen up. Our plan is to trash Fairy Tail and participate in the Grand Magic Games at the same time. We're gonna do this by one team fighting those Fairy Brats and another participating in the games. That way Fairy Tail won't be able to be in the games and we will rule! It also makes sense because we're only targeting the people we hate most which are only three teams. Each person will go against the group that has their most enemies in it. Rogue, Minerva, Rufus, I chose you three. Who would you like Minerva?" "Lucy...of course." "Rufus?" "My memory says that I lost to Gray Fullbuster. I _will get revenge!" _ he said. "I'll show him _this_ time." "Rogue?" " Gajeel," he laughed

Now, Rogue, Orga, Minerva's dad, Kagura, and Yukino will participate in the games, the five remaining. "Are you sure you want me in the team Sting?" "Yes, of course."

Yukino thought she wouldn't make it because she says she gives bad luck to people all around her. "I'm sorry if I'm defeated," she said. "What..did you say?" Sting asked cautiously. "_You have __to_ _win." _Yukino was nervous. If she lost, she would be in big, _big _trouble.

**Meanwhile, at Erza's Group**

"_ROAR!" _ Lucy's stomach growled. Erza looked at her. "Sorry guys, I'm just _soo_ famished." "Well, it's not the time to be hungry, we have to find the others. There's just 3 months and 29 days left." Jellal replied. "Ever since your guild was disbanded, it turned out to be even worse." "Oh, yeah," said Erza. "When Natsu, Gray, and Wendy went on a journey to find someplace to train for the games, Fairy Tail got disbanded. It was, because, the council thought we were causing a lot of damage to Fiore...even though we got most of the dark guild members in jail. They also did that because everyone was getting worried for us when we got stuck on the island for 7 years. We totally lost Acnologia. That dragon is too powerful." Erza continued. "

"It was, also because of me sneaking into your guild because of the problems I caused at the Tower of Heaven," Jellal insisted.

"No, it was all my fault, Jellal, you're innocent.

"No, I'm not!" Jellal yelled and just realized he did. Erza's face was shocked and then she smiled. "Oh don't be a fool." Jellal made a face.

"Hey what about me and Mira stay here and you and Jellal go find some food," Lucy asked. Erza didn't smile. "Oh okay, fine." Jellal followed Erza. Let's go fishing then," Jellal said. Erza nodded her head. They sat there...for hours and hours. Erza even fell asleep already, no fish came.

**Author's Note"**

**This isn't gonna have any lemon! It will just have a little bit of it I guess. **

**(Erza &amp; Jellal) IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS or Jerza, I SUGGEST YOU READ SOMETHING ELSE. THIS WILL JUST GET A LITTLE WRONG! I warned you, so don't blame me if you don't like it!**

Jellal smiled. He sat there. He sat for, an hour. He was getting a little bored and felt...like...he had to do something and looked at Erza. He remember the time Fairy Tail went to a resort and Ichiya was about to crash into her and Jellal pushed her away...and ended up touching her boobs. And the time they also somehow got on the Love Love slide together and Erza's legend swimming suit was fraying and she ended up naked hugging Erza or they would fall. "Boy that was...interesting," Jellal had in his mind. He looked at Erza again, "She's asleep," Jellal whispered and smiled. He went on top of her and kissed her lips. "W-What, what are you doing?" Erza whined. Jellal blushed a little but kept on going. Erza moaned and remembered the food. "Stop, we have to find some food or Lucy might wander around here,"Erza said trying to get Jellal off of her...unfortunately...he was too heavy.

**Erza's Mission Plan B "In Her Mind"**

Hmm, My first try was a fail. I have to get him off! We still need to worry about finding the others. Oh god, IS HE CRAZY!? I know we like each other but now is not the time. I can't just say "STOP!" to him. Hmmm. A-hah! I can...do something that might hurt him...a little, I guess. Heehehhahah.

**Erza's Move**

Erza was just lying there the whole time until she decided making her move. "Hmm is it time yet?" Erza thought. "Yes," her mind told her. She hurriedly put her leg in between his two. She lifted him a little and,"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" Jellal screamed. "WHAT WAS _THAT _FOR?" "Hehe," Erza laughed. "Ow-ow-ow," Jellal said holding his private. "Please don't do that again." I didn't mean it anyway, it's because you wouldn't get off me. "Hmm. I think I would like you to do that again." Jellal smiled. He did kinda like it when she touched him. Erza's face was shocked like Plan B was _YUCK_. "_He __**liked**_ _THAT?" _Erza thought. "Humph, time to do Plan C!"

**Erza's Plan C**

Another fail, what am I gonna do now, in fact, what should I say? Hmmm...this plan might be weirder but….whatevs. It's gonna...be a LEMON!

**Author's WARNING:**

**This is gonna have a real lemon so if you don't like, read something else!**

**Erza's Move for Plan C**

"Come here, Jellal," Erza whined. He blushed. "Erza?" "Come here." He didn't move. Erza's plan was ruined! "Wait what if I go there," Erza smiled. She walked toward Jellal. She slowly pushed him down and kissed his lips moaning. It was a perfect kiss, he could taste her lipstick, green apple flavored with a crisp smooth mouth that encouraged him to kiss her. He pushed Erza away and he started touching her stomach. "Ahh," Erza moaned. Her plan was failing. She loved it so much she couldn't stop herself from making weird sounds. He started to take off her shirt and pants. Erza was hesitating. This was her first time with Jellal. But she also forgot about the food, which she remembers now but she's too lazy and was in the mood for this. Now Erza had a bra and underwear on and Jellal was dressed normal. "Can't I make him strip too?" she thought. So she took of his clothes. They were both half naked but kept on going with the kissing.

**An Embarrassment**

They were there for a long time so Lucy started getting worried. "I wonder what's taking Erza and Jellal so long?" "Hmm maybe they're 'smooch smooch smooching'" Mira laughed. "Probably not," Lucy insisted. "What if they're i trouble?" "Then let's go check on them," Mirajane smiled. They walked to the riverbank, hoping they were there fishing. "Not here." Lucy said. They turned right and...what a surprise! "Mirajane, I think you, were correct." "Told ya," she bragged. "Hey, Jellal, Erza what are you two _DOING!? _ Do you even realize how much time we have!?" Lucy yelled. Jerza blushed together. "And put some clothes on!" Erza and Jellal looked at each other like they were in trouble. "Oh no!" they whispered to each other.

**Gajeel's Group (GaLe)**

"It's so hot," Levy whined. "Oh, Shrimp, be quiet," Gajeel said. Ley put her arm on her forehead and said. "Can you carry me?" Gajeel looked bored and put her small body on his back. "You happy now?" "Yes!" Levy screeched. Gajeel made a face, and expression that shows boredness and Levy's happiness put together. "Hey, Shrimp." "Yes?" Levy asked. "For some reason, your small but you're even heavier than Lucy." "IS THAT AN INSULT OR COMMENT!?" Levy asked.

"I'm so bored," Levy whined. Gajeel didn't say anything. "It so hot." "Ugh," Gajeel said. "I'm so thirsty!" Levy whined again. "HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GONNA COMPLAIN WHEN YOU ALREADY GET TO REST ON MY BACK!?" Gajeel yelled. "Hmm, forever?" "Shrimp, don't be like that."

**Hey guys, hope this was a good chapter for you! I know my chapters are pretty short but I'm too excited to post it. Bye! Hope you enjoy the third chapter!**

**If you want to take a sneak peek at Chapter 3. Read here!**

**Chapter 3: Sabertooth's Action to Fairy Tail**

"**We'll get them for sure!" Rogue yelled. "And it's obvious because before the future me died in the war of 7 dragons, he gave me 3 of them from 400 years ago, the time when dragons existed. The Jade, Fire, and Iron dragon. The iron is kinda like Gajeel's but it's not it's even more powerful. Same with Natsu and the Fire Dragon.**

**Sabertooth's Rufus, Rogue, and Minerva started their journey to find Natsu, Erza, and Gajeel's group to trash them. Each person had a dragon a long with them. Rogue: Iron Dragon, Rufus: Fire Dragon, and Minerva: Jade Dragon. **

"**The real battle...begins NOW! Whahahahahah!" Minerva laughed.**


End file.
